Kuro Neko - Black Cat
by abblesindatardis
Summary: 'The cat meowed at Sohinki, blinking at him. He stared at it. Something about it was oddly familiar. Then it hit him, "Mari?"' When Mari goes missing, it's all the guys can do not to fall apart. Little do they know, she's there, just with a bit of a different look. Rated T for language and alcohol.
1. Dark Horse IPA

**A/N - Hello my lovelies. ****_Quick note: _****_For the purpose of this fanfic, none of the Smosh Games crew will be in relationships. This is simply because I don't feel I know any of them well enough to write_**** them.**** Now that that's done, I hope you all enjoy Kuro Neko. If you didn't know, Kuro Neko is Black Cat in Japanese.**

* * *

**Kuro Neko**

**"Black Cat"**

**Chapter 1: Beer**

_**3rd Person POV**_

"Three cokes, one martini, and one Dark Horse IPA, please."

"One Dark Horse for me too, thanks."

Lasercorn turned to Mari, surprised, "You like IPAs? I thought you wouldn't like something so bitter."

"Are you kidding? C'mon, David. How long have you known me?" Mari turned to the bartender, grabbing their drinks and, followed by David, walked to their booth in the corner. Ian and Anthony were already digging into the appetizer platter by the time they sat down.

"Hey! Leave some cheese sticks for the rest of us!" Joven grabbed a mozzarella stick, nearly getting his fingers bitten off by Ian.

Sohinki grabbed his coke from Mari, "It's too bad Wes had to edit. It would have been fun to have him here," He grabbed a chicken strip from the platter, dipping it in ranch before taking a bite.

"Hey, he's the one who insists on getting things finished three days early. If he wants to be proactive, I'm not gonna stop him," Anthony shrugged.

"He's a workaholic," Ian added through a mouthful of cheese sticks.

Mari laughed as she looked around her. These crazy guys were her best friends, and she couldn't help but feel lucky.

"What're you so happy about?" David watched Mari, a smirk spreading on his face.

Mari smiled back at him, "My best friends are idiots," she gestured at the other guys. Ian and Joven were fighting over the last cheese stick, while Anthony and Sohinki were debating favorite Mario Kart tracks. David laughed with Mari. They looked like a bunch of children with alcohol.

A couple hours and quite a lot more drinks later, the boys were ready to go home. Mari had been careful, nursing her first beer so she could have one by herself before heading home. After seeing the others off, each of them paired in cabs, she went back inside, sat at the bar and ordered another Dark Horse.

**_David's POV_**

I took the cab home alone. Ian and had Anthony paired up to go home and so had Joven and Sohinki. They were all way too smashed to go by themselves. Mari and I were the only sober ones by the time it hit midnight. We had to get the others into cabs and safely on their respective ways home, and Since each of the pairs (Ian-Anthony, Joven-Sohinki) lived fairly close to each other, we decided to send them like that. That way they wouldn't be alone, and we could be decently sure they'd get home alright.

I stared out the window, watching the buildings pass by. For some reason, Mari had wanted to stay back alone. I'd offered to drink with her, so we could watch out for each other, but she didn't want to. I have to admit, I was kinda hurt. Mari and I are close friends, she's like a little sister to me, and since we apparently had the same taste in beer, I thought we could be drinking buddies. Guess not.

But it was weird. She seemed a little down at dinner, not her usual cheerful self. She spent a lot of the time staring into her drink. I think the others would have noticed, and Ian probably would have said something if they weren't all too drunk. I didn't push the issue. It's not that I wasn't worried about her, I just didn't want to embarrass her.

When I finally got home I resolved to call her. I wanted to make sure she was ok, considering she was at a bar, in Sacramento, past midnight, by herself.

My stomach flipped. I had a bad feeling something was about to happen.

**_Mari's POV_**

"How about I buy you that?"

I jumped probably six feet in the air. There was a tall guy sitting on the stool next to me. A very cute tall guy, I might add.

"Sure," I smiled. Suddenly, the sound of Psy's Gangnam Style filled the bar. That was David's ring, "Hold on a sec, I gotta take this."

I took a few steps away, holding the phone up to my ear, "What's up?"

"Are you okay? You looked kinda down, so I thought I'd check up on you," the voice crackled through the speaker.

"What? David, I'm fine. I just wanted to have a beer by myself. Is that such a big deal?" I whispered loudly into the receiver.

There was a pause before David responded, "Alright, fine. Just... call me if you need anything, okay? Even if it's ridiculously late. I'm your friend. You can talk to me."

If someone told you that Lasercorn was actually a responsible adult, would you believe them? Probably not, but it's the truth. David cares about his friends and would do just about anything for them.

I sighed, exasperated, "I'm fine, David. But if it helps you feel better, I promise I'll call you if something happens."

"Good. Alright. See you at work tomorrow."

"Buh-bye," I hung up. Sometimes David was a little too perceptive, and a little too keen on helping. There were some things that just couldn't be helped.

When I got backto my stool, the guy was no where in sight. I sat, grabbing my beer and taking a big gulp. Something had scared him away, and I could only assume it was me.

"Oh, you probably shouldn't drink that!"

I glanced up. The bartender was rushing toward me.

"I'm sorry, what?" I squinted at him.

He sighed, "I'm not sure you should drink that. I think I saw that guy put something in it."

"What?!" I jumped up, "Why didn't you take it away then?! I just took a huge gulp!"

The bartender stammered out an apology. I started pulling out my wallet to pay but he stopped me, saying that the guy paid for my drink before leaving.

I walked out of the bar after establishing where the nearest medical clinic was. My phone was in my hand as I walked down the street. I was debating whether or not to call David. It'd only been a few minutes so he couldn't possibly have been asleep already. Then again, he was Lasercorn.

I debated a few seconds longer before finally pulling up his contact. The phone had only rung twice when a loud voice was in my ear.

"Mari? Did something happen? What happened?"

The obvious concern in David's voice was slightly comforting. It was like his caring was a safety blanket of sorts.

"Well, this guy kinda... put something in my drink and I kinda... drank it before I found out..."

The line was silent on the other end. Then it exploded.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE HE! WHERE ARE YOU. I'M TAKING YOU TO A HOSPITAL."

I had to move the phone away from my ear or risk going deaf. I heard a door slam and a car starting on the other line, and assumed David was already on his way.

"I'm heading to the Heathview Urgent Care right now. Meet me there," I glanced around. The clinic was still a good block away at least.

"God, Mari. I really hope that was a sugar pill he put in there. I don't know what I'll do if he hurt you," David sounded defeated, like all his anger had transformed into worry. He became like the big brother he'd always been to Mari.

"I'll be fine, David. This is just in case. I'll see you there," I had almost hung up, when a thought occurred to me, "And, David?"

"Yeah, Mari?"

"Thanks for coming. It means a lot to me."

"Of course, Mari. You're one of my best friends."

I smiled before hanging up. I always knew I could count on David, and knowing he was coming with me made me feel light-years better.

On my way to the clinic my head started to throb. I clutched it, feeling it squeeze like it was in a vise. My conscious thought stopped working, pounding to a halt in time with my heartbeat. Any ideas I had about a medical clinic went with it.

I wandered, head in my hands, for God knows how long. Whatever that guy put in my drink, it definitely wasn't a sugar pill.

I was so preoccupied with my pounding headache, that I barely noticed the old lady stooped in front of me befor I was nearly on top of her. I careened to the side, only just avoiding knocking her over. She looked at me curiously.

"My word, what's a pretty thing like you doing here?"

It was at that moment I noticed where I was. Haven Street. The place was well known for attracting a weird crowd. Most f the people who lived there believed in magic and voodoo stuff. There've been stories of people being accosted on the narrow lane by "witches" searching for potion ingredients. 'Dead man's toe' and other such crazy things.

I glanced at the old woman warily. Did she think she was a witch?

"Are you okay, m'dear? You look rather pale," she looked me up and down, a concerned frown on her face.

"I- I'm fine, thank you," I stuttered. My voice was shaking, and my head had started pounding even harder.

"Don't lie to old lady, m'dear. It's bad karma," she reached a hand out to my forehead, feeling for a temperature. I could barely hear her over the blood rushing in my ears. She frowned, clicking her tongue, "You've got a rather nasty temperature... Here."

She pulled a small glass bottle out of her pocket, squinting at the label before slipping it in my pocket.

"That's a tonic of my own making. Don't worry, it's all cinnamon and spices. It should clear you up though. Now let's hurry along m'dear. Not everyone on Haven Street is as amiable as I am."

The old woman took my arm, letting me lean on her, and led me down the narrow street. I could've sworn I saw people lurking in the doorways we passed, but the moment they noticed the woman next to me they slunk back into the shadows. When we finally reached the end of the street, the old woman stopped making me stand up straight.

She pointed toward a busy street, "You should be able to find your way back home from there. Good luck."

I started to wander off before realizing I hadn't thanked her. When I turned to do so, however, she was gone. I started to wander again. Now that I think about it, I don't know why I didn't question the direction she'd pointed me in. After all, she was a total stranger. How could she have known the way to my apartment?

* * *

**A/N - Well, hope you enjoyed! Please review! I love hearing feedback. Thanks for reading! See ya next chapter!**


	2. Tonic Number 3

**A/N**

**What's up Homies? Chapter two is done! YAY.**

**Welp. I don't really have anything else to say so...**

**ENJOY! 3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tonic #3**

David's POV

I sat in the Urgent Care waiting room for what seemed like forever, before finally calling Mari's cell. There was no answer. My heart stopped for a moment as every possible worst-case-scenario ran through my mind. I put a hand to my heart, willing myself to calm down. She was probably fine. Maybe she told me the wrong Urgent Care.

I stood to leave, just as the door burst open.

A girl, about 12 or 13, ran into the waiting room, clutching her abdomen.

"H-help me... please..."

She collapsed on the floor and blood started to pool around her.

"Oh my god. Doctor Miles! Come quickly!" The woman at the desk ran into the back area, screaming for a doctor.

I rushed to the girl's side, feeling useless. I'm a Youtube personality, not a doctor! My head started spinning as I saw just how much blood there was. If she didn't get help soon, she would bleed out. I glanced at her face, barely registering the pain contorting it. Something else had caught my attention.

She looked like Mari.

Asian, definitely, with long black hair covering part of her face. She was shaking something fierce and turning paler by the second. I sat next to her dumbfounded and completely out of my element.

There was a slam, and the doctor came rushing into the room, scooting around the chairs to kneel next to me.

"Call and ambulance!" He turned to me, "Quickly!"

I nodded, doing as I was told. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something told me this was a bad sign.

Mari's POV

When I reached my door, it was all I could do to get it open and lock it behind me. I slumped down against it, feeling like my head was in a vise. This wasn't me being drunk. I knew what that felt like, and it never involved splitting headaches, at least not until morning. I hadn't even had two beers anyhow.

I crawled the distance to my bedroom, dragging myself into bed. I didn't bother trying to change. There was no point putting myself through that. Sleep was what I needed, and I was going to sleep for days.

Or so I thought.

A good hour and a half passed before I gave up on the idea of sleep. My head was pounding with jackhammer-like force, ruining any slight chance I had of a reprieve. I sat up slowly, feeling a something digging into my thigh. I reached into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out a small glass bottle. Swinging my feet to the floor, I stood and flicked on the light.

**Higgin's Potions For the Soul**

_Tonic #3_

There was something else written on the label, underneath 'Tonic #3', but it was too small for my headache-fogged eyes to read. I thought back. The old lady had said it was just cinnamon and spices right?

If I had been in my right mind, there's no way in Hell I would have drank the tonic, but I wasn't in my right mind, so down the hatch it went.

It was sweet. Cinnamon-sugar with a little bit of nutmeg. But there was something bitter behind the sweet; something I couldn't name. I stood for a moment, gauging how surprisingly normal I felt. The relief had been almost immediate. My headache dissipated the moment the tonic touched my lips.

But of course, that's when things got weird.

I could feel my face changing shape. It didn't hurt per say, but it was uncomfortable. My skin felt like it was covered in goosebumps, stretching and growing, molding like putty. I fell to my knees, covering my face in my hands. The strange feeling started to spread, first to down my neck, then on to my shoulders and down my arms. My chest constricted, flattening. I clenched my fists as a burning sensation made it's way through my body. It followed the goosebumps, chasing after them from head to foot. When finally the sensations subsided, it was all I could do not to lose consciousness. The world around me was a blur of greens, purples, and greys. I blinked a few times, and the world became clear.

I glanced around me. I was still in my room, though it was a lot bigger than I remembered it being. Specifically, it was a lot taller. Not only was the room taller, but so was the furniture. I took a few steps forward toward my bed. The top of the mattress was above my head.

For some reason, my headache-addled mind didn't take this as quite the shock it should have been. I trotted - Yes. Trotted - over to where the glass bottle had fallen on the floor. The once-tiny lettering on the label was positively giant.

**Higgin's Potions for the Soul**

_Tonic #3_

_Cat Transformation_

I stared at the bottle, my head spinning.

What...?

I rushed to my mirror, skidding to an ungainly stop in front of it. Whatever fogginess my brain had left dissipated in an instant as I went face to face with a small feline figure.

What. The. Fuck.

I tilted my head, the cat in the mirror copying my every move. It was me, alright. There was no doubt. I had just been turned into a cat.

"Holy, fuck!" I yelled, or tried to yell. What actually came out of my mouth was an small, strangely adorable meow. I sat back on my hind legs, watching my reflection. I was a silky black cat, with white mittens on my paws and the tip of my tail. I would have stayed there forever, just watching, if a thought hadn't occurred to me.

How was I going to turn back?

David's POV

It was a good two hours before the girl was out of critical condition. I waited in the emergency building's waiting room, calling Mari every couple minutes. I would have left to look for her, but there was a crime to be dealt with, and I was a witness. The police officer on duty asked me about a million questions before telling me to stay put.

My mind was racing. Mari wasn't answering her phone, and my stomach had twisted into one huge knot. To make things worse, I called every medical clinic with five miles of that bar, and none of them had seen her.

I was still trying to decide where to look for her, when a nurse walked into the room.

"She wants to see you. Called you her hero," the nurse smiled bemusedly at me.

I was taken aback, "She wants to see me? What?"

"Hurry up. She'll be asleep soon," the nurse turned around, walking toward the recovery rooms.

I hurried to follow the nurse as she led the way to the girl's room. I took a step in as the nurse gestured, peeking around the curtain.

The girl was sitting upright in her bed, a purple 3DS in her hands.

"Take that Yuga, wizard scum!"

I smiled. She was playing Link Between Worlds.

She glanced up when she noticed me, and stared, mouth hanging open. I heard the game over music start to play. This seemed to snap the girl back to reality. She turned back to her game.

"Crap! I hadn't died yet!" She whined, pouting at the console in her hands.

Her demeanor switched suddenly as she turned to me.

"You're Lasercorn. Lasercorn saved my life. Ha. That's kinda unbelievable," she laughed.

"Uh, yeah. That's me. Lasercorn. But I didn't really save you. I just happened to be there," I shrugged.

"I don't care. They told me you called the ambulance, so you saved me. Besides, I got to meet you and that's pretty awesome, so thanks!"

"Um. You're welcome, I guess?" I smiled slightly, trying to look interested. In truth, it was hard for me to look at the girl without thinking of Mari.

"I'm Seiko, by the by," she smiled back at me for a moment before her smile faded to a frown, "But you don't really care, do you?"

She stared at the DS in her hands, her eyes blank.

"What? No, I care. It's always nice meeting a fan," I tried to fake happiness, but Seiko raised her eyebrows at me, disbelieving.

I sighed, defeated, "Alright, fine. I'm a little distracted at the moment, but I really would be happy to chat any other time. It's just... someone I care about is in danger right now."

Seiko looked stricken, "Danger? Is one of the other Smosh Games members? What's wrong? Can I help?"

I was taken aback for a moment by Seiko's barrage of questions. Then I sighed, sinking into a chair with my head in my hands, "It's Mari. She's missing."

Seiko stared at me, horrified, before bursting into tears. I jumped out of my seat, once again out of my element.

"Find her! You have to! She's my idol! My role model! I don't know what I'll do if she's gone!" Seiko sobbed into her hands.

"I'm going to find her. Don't worry, Seiko," I moved toward the bed and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. She looked up at me and I stifled a gasp.

She looked so much like Mari at that moment, it was hard to believe.

"Go then. Go find her. And tell me when you do."

I nodded, and walked out of the room. I had to find Mari. Whatever it took.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm not sure how I feel about Seiko... She kinda just came out of nowhere and took on a mind of her own. Anyways- Be sure to leave a review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Let me know if there's anything you think could be worded better or anything like that. I need people to be as harsh on my writing as I am. **

**Btw, it's kinda thundering like crazy at my house right now and I'm more than a little freaked out. IT'S WAR OF THE WORLDS.**

**And one quick thing- I'm not sure how long it's gonna take me to get chapter three done, but it'll probably be a while, just warning you. **

**See ya all next time!**


End file.
